Chocolate
by ArwenUndomiel16
Summary: "Do it, Draco…kill him!" the voice belonged to Bellatrix "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed


The angry witch was caring one muggle photo.

"So this is the girl you've been inlove with? This is the girl from your dreams? This is the girl who you refuse to forget and fall inlove with me?I was wondering how special she was...turns out she was special enough to be in your private vault! The same vault I have been banned from entering Draco." Astoria screetched

"Astoria...how the hell did you break into my vault?

I can sue you for this, it doesn't matter that you are my fiancée..." fumed Draco

"I have news for you!" She yelled and tossed the photo at his face" I am no longer your fiancée..."

Draco picked the photo up from the floor gently and delicately as if it was the most valued heirloom and looked deeply into Hermione's brown doe eyes and whispered "It doesn't matter any more...her wedding is tonight"

p***

Astoria broke down in his strong arms cried. Blaise hugged her and brushed her long black hair.

"Don't cry, my love…shhhh…everything is perfect now…"

"Perfect?" she whispered "When I am finally free of him, you are the one whos unavailable. Why is destiny against us? I made everything possible to prove that he still loves her, I broke into his vault, I risked a lot… and now…now when I am finally free...I understand that your family arranged you with _her_?"

Blaise looked into her big blue tearful eyes and wiped away the tear that came down her cheek.

"Destiny is not against us, my love… In this moment, time for Astoria just stopped, everything froze.

"She told me she is pregnant…" Blaise said and before his beloved witch dissolve in tears again he added " She is pregnant from another man…."

Astoria screamed and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Blaise I love you, I love you, I love you!"

He kissed her passionately and she melted in his arms. Knowing that she will be his forever made him more than happy.

He already arranged their trip to Italy and bought her a very special and expensive ring with intentions to propose in Venice. He was also glad that his friendship with Malfoy will remain because Draco was his best friend for years .

Blaise knew about that photo of Granger in his private vault, he knew that his best friend still loved her and that was good because he wanted Astoria only to himself , and he also knew that they were meant to be together .

"I need to ask, out of curiosity who is the father of Tahmina's baby?"

"Weasley"

p***

It was supposed to be the best day of her life, it was suppose to be the happiest day for her, but deep down in her heart, Hermione Granger knew she will love another man for the rest of her a white dress, she was standing next to her best friend from childhood convincing herself that, this is the best decision for all and there is no coming back. He knew her very well, they had been through alot. He was funny and kind, but for one second she wished another man would be standing next to her, to give her the golden ring and to pledge eternal loyalty, But that was impossible, Draco Mlafoy was far away, probably already married to Astoria Greengrass.

When they asked if anyone wanted to say something or to remain silent forever, she wished he will show up from behind and object to the wedding, she wished that he will take her hand and he will take her away, far away. Hermione closed her eyes. She tried to remember his voice, the way he would say those words.

In that very moment they all heared a voice, but instead of his, it was a female voice

"Stop!"

Hermione opened her eyes and turned to see who that voice belonged to. Everyone went silent for a few seconds.

"Tahmina Rain?" she whispered

"Bloody hell…" said Ron and Charlie who was the best man in one voice

"Stop the wedding… stop everything… you need to know that I…I am..I am pregnant!" loundy said the brunette witch named Tahmina

"Yeah, yeah, congrats…" said Ron quickly and then turned around "Can we continue now?"

"And you are the father!" she pointed her long manicured finger at Ron

In this moment everybody reacted loudly, but the bride couldn't hear nothing, she just collapsed on the ground.

p***

"Just let me in!" he yelled

"You are not a relative, Mr. Malfoy I can't let you in…I'm sorry" The healer strictly declined

"I need to see Miss Granger, Hermione Granger…I need to talk to her this instant!'' He shouted while his face went red and his platinum hair was messy.

"If you don't let me in I will make sure you won't get a job anytime soon!"

The young lady was about to respond but a pair of footsteps behind them, interrupted the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?!" asked the redhair man while his face turned the same shade of red as his hair.

Draco clenched his jaw while trying not to throttle the weasel with his bare hands

"I can ask you the same question, you spineless…"

"Gentlemen, please calm down, this is a hospital, you have to behave properly…" the healer tried to say but they never heared her or if they did her words fell on deaf ears.

"What do you want from my fiancé , you slimy, miserable son of a bitch, get the hell out or you will regret it, I promise!" Ron pointed towards the direction of the exit.

Malfoy smirked and said in a challenging tone

"And what you will do to me?"

"There is not enough medications in here to heal the pain you experience after what I do to you If you don't leave Hermione alone or if you try to contact her again!" Ron yelled back.

Draco got very close to his face and whispered

"I'd like to see you try…"

The door behind them opened

"Miss Granger, you need to rest!" the healer said concern

"Hermione" Ron cried "Baby, are you all right?"

She looked so tired, her hair was more messy than usual, her skin was pale and her fingers were shaking, she looked at them and couldn't believe her own eyes

"Draco… wha...what are you doing here?"

"See, she don't want you here, Malfoy, you can leave now" Ron told him with clear hatred

"I heard what happened, we need to talk…in private"

"Over my dead body, Malfoy… come closer to her and I will…"

"Weasley, you have some nerve…"

"Draco…" Hermione began

"Why aren't you with Tahmina Rain I heared she has something for you…"

"Draco, please!"

"How many times you tried to impreganate her, I bet you failed a hundred times before getting it right…"

"Draco, STOP!" yelled Hermione

"You don't know what you are talking about, you crazy Death Eater" Ron was about to take out his wand

"Granger, I have no time for this excuse of a wizard, I came to tell you that I love you and I want you back and this time nothing will stop me, not my family, not friends, not even yours…"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she was waiting so long to hear those words from him

"Hermione I came for you!" he looked in her tearing doe eyes which he could never forget

"I never stopped loving you and I know that you love me back and now when your wedding with this stupid cheater is ruined.. I can.."

"Draco, no…"

"I can take you with me…" and when Hermione shook her head unbelievably and looked in his eyes like she doesn't understand him, he asked "What?!" all the while looking at her as if she grew two heads

"Draco, what are you talking about? Ron never cheated on me? Who told you that?"

Ron turned to Draco with wild eyes

"You think I cheated on Hermione with Tahmina Rain?"

"Well she told Blaise that…" Draco started but Hermione interrupted him

"She meant Charlie…Charlie Weasley...Dragon tamer Charlie"

Draco felt silent. He felt so stupid now, everything was nothing more than misunderstanding, how could he think that he have chance with Hermione? He looked away, and clenched his jaw.

Every eyes were on him.

"Mr. Malfoy you need to leave now " told him the healer

He didn't wait for second time and left.

P***

It was late at night when Hermione Granger was packing her things. She could not stay, she needed to disappear and to think what to do with her life. Two men wanted her, she has to choose between her best friend and her enemy turned love. Yes, Draco Malfoy was the enemy once, but one night 3 years ago…

 _Hermione was running towards the Astronomy tower as she was told, she was worried sick about Harry, why they were so late, are they safe? She was running as fast as she could, her heart was about to explode from tension. When she was close to the door, she heared voices._

" _Do it, Draco…kill him!" the voice belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange and that made Hermione's blood run cold on the urge to freeze. She hid in the shadows and the only thing she saw was his platinum hair from the back of his head._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed and after one second "AVADA KEDAVRA"and then once more "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _Before she could blink, the green light dizzled and she heard few bodies collapse on the ground with a loud THUDDD sound._

" _No!" the young witch yelled in horror throwing herself amidst the scene "Harry!" she bellowed_

 _She took her wand out and rushed to enter but bumped into someone, he was taller than her, he was paler than usual._

" _Granger?!" he asked, shocked and a_ _bit scared_

" _What have you done?! Malfoy…" Hermione screamed in his face "You...you killed them…you're a murderer"_

" _I did what I had to.." Draco started to explain but she got mad and tried to hit him using muggle methods instead of her wand._

" _You killed Harry, you killed Dumbledore…You killed them...How could you? Why Draco, why" she was slapping him hard going hysterical but he didn't move or even flinch, he took all her beatings, words and just stood there_

" _Fight back.. you bastard, fight back…..How could you, you evil deatheater?"_

" _You know nothing you little mudblood…see…" he showed her the dead bodies of Bellatrix and other Deatheaters who he had killed._

" _What?! But where is Harry… and the Headmaster?" Hermione asked confused and looked around still in horror._

" _I don't know... and now we run - he said calmly but dragged her fast looking around because a few black cloaked figures appeared near them._

 _They were running fast until they were near the Gryffindor tower._

" _Go Granger, save yourself…- he said out of breath "Hide! You can use your brains and think about this situation later on but for now just go"_

 _She looked at him with her big doe eyes, breathing heavily yet still in shock_

" _I can't just hide, pretending nothing happened! You need to explain yourself, Malfoy and now!_

" _I don't have time for this and I don't owe you any explanation, Granger…just go and hide, be greateful you are alive…you have no idea what could happen if you're spotted by them" while using his head to gesture the direction they ran from._

" _Well, I guess I have to thank you for...for saving my life, but I need to know, please…Bellatrix is your aunt and you killed her, just like that? "Hermione was trying to speak low and as calmly as she could_

 _Draco Malfoy looked away_

" _I didn't kill her just like that…I didn't betray the Dark side just like that…I didn't save you just like that…I didn't do anything I did just like that Granger"_

" _Then why…why did you save me?" she wondered "I am just a little know-it-all mudblood, like you said 5 minutes ago…"_

" _No!" he barked and looked in her eyes " You are more than that! You're more and above that word"_

" _But you said…" Hermione couldnt finish it because Draco grabbed her by her waist and kissed her._

 _p***_

Draco Malfoy was drinking firewiskey near the fireplace, deep in thoughts. He was trying to remember when was the last time he saw Hermione's smile. Maybe it was the day after the Battle of Hogwarts when they were finally alone and free, or it was after his parents trial when they were pardoned or it was the times they spent together in each other's embrace. He loved that smile more than anything, she was giving him everything he ever dreamed for and he was about to give her his name, his last name but this chance was taken away from him…

 _Lucius Malfoy was on a death bed, he was weak and barely speaking, his last wish was to see his son and to talk to him before he died._

" _Draco… " Lucius whispered and reached his hand out towards his one and only son_

" _Im here father!" Draco said and took his pale hand._

" _Before I die there is something ….Something I must tell you, my boy…"_

" _Father, I…" Draco began but the words stayed in his throat unable to come out._

" _I am not proud of a lot of things I've done in this life, I am not proud of my way to raise you and I made a lot of mistakes, but I am proud of you and the man you've come to be…I am so proud, I can't ask for forgiveness because there are many things to be forgiven for, Draco… I have only one wish and you have to promise me…"_

" _Yes, Father ...I'm listening to you" he squeezed his fathers hand_

 _After a long pause, his father found power to speak_

" _The Great Malfoy name and the pureblood line… you must continue…promise me, that you will continue the blood line to be pure and untainted!"_

 _They were looking into each other's identical grey eyes and after a long pause, Draco whispered_

" _I promise"_

 _Lucius Malfoy then closed his eyes forever._

The house elf interupted Draco's thoughts

"You have a visitor, Master Malfoy"

He didn't bother to look at the elf and just said with in a low voice

"Send them away"

He sipped from the glass and continued to think about the past. Why was everything so complicated? Why was destiny against them all? What was this path, how many more sacrifices was he suppose to make? He has already lost all that is dear to him. He lost the love of his life.

"What do you want from me?" he said aloud like as if he was talking to destiny not really expecting an answer in return.

"I want to talk to you, Malfoy!" said someone behind him.

"I...I...Im so sorry Master Malfoy, I was trying to explain…but" The elf was sobbing

Draco turned to see who the hell was brave enough to interrupt his privacy.

" _You_?" he clenched his jaw

"We need to talk and after you listen to what I'm about to tell you then you can curse me or do whatever the hell you want, Malfoy!"

"I am listening, Weasel!"

"I love Hermione…" Ron began and Malfoy groaned out aloud "No, no let me finish it! I love her with all my heart and when you love somebody unconditionaly, you are ready to do whatever it takes to make that person happy… and I know that she won't be happy with me as she will be with you, I know that she is inlove with you and I can't spend my life with someone who will be unhappy with me and will love me less, I love her and I want her to be happy and to be taken care of…I want her to get everything that she deserves. Hermione is much more to me than just a friend. We are connected, our souls, Harry's, here's and mine. I don't have to marry her to show her my love and neither does she have to do the same for me. We all love each other in our own special and unique way. I want what is best for her, what she deserves and what will make her the happiest. You will make our Hermione the happiest. Will you Malfoy, swear to me that you will love her and respect her and you will take good care of her? Will you ensure she is always going to lead a happy life and I don't mean in wealth...I mean can you ensure she will always have the love that she deserves for. You. Will you put her wellbeing first. Can you protect her for the rest of your life?"

"You sound like a priest " Draco smirked but with a smile forming on his lips "Is this the wedding, because I can't see the bride…"

"I'm not here to joke Malfoy!" Ron got angry and his ears were turning red

"Harry was right, I shoudn't have bothered in the first place…"

"Is Potter with you?'' Draco asked and looked at the ginger haired man

"He is outside, waiting for me probably to tell me 'I told you so' " groaned Ron and turned around to leave

"Call him!" Malfoy said out aloud

"Why?" asked he suspiciously

"You are saying that I'm not serious about Hermione… just call Potter and we can get over this so I can on with what is most important than arguing with you" Draco said impatiently

When not even a minute later Harry and Ron entered the room, the blonde wizard ordered

"Take your wand out, Potter we have a unbreakable vow to make."

Draco and Harry then kneeled down facing each other and clapping their right hands. Ron then followed by placing the tip of his wand on their joined hands while Draco said

"I promise to love Hermione and give her everything that she deserves and more to the best of my ability. I will ensure she comes to no harm while I'm alive and I will not mind risking my life to make sure she is forever happy and safe. I promise to not change her, her beliefs, friends or to undermine her. I promise to always be faithful to her as long as I shall live. "

After each promise a thin string of fire emitted from the wand and wrapped around the joined hands sealing each promise and vow. Each of the vows were sealed and if broken Draco knew he would die but this was the only way to prove to two thirds of the golden trio his love for Hermione.

p***

Hermione was sitting alone at the beach, it was sunset time and the sky was very beautiful . The waves almost got her feet. She wanted to jump into the sea and forget about everything. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially the ones who she love.

" _What should I do? Forgive Draco for breaking my heart but then also break my best friends heart or to live with Ron and be sorry for the rest of my life?"_ Hermione was thinking to herself.

That will be the hardest decision in her life and unfortunately someone will get hurt, out of two of the people she told dear one is bound to get hurt and that's the worst part.

She heard noises and turned.

"Hey little guy…what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

It was a little white snowy owl carrying a letter. Upon opening it she immediately recognised the writing:

" _Meet me at our place when you get the letter and bring chocolate_ "

She knew then, that everything is ok. Chocolate was the key word at the time of war, when they were contacting each other, it meant that they are safe and love each other. That word become Hermione's favourite and she remembered how many kinds of chocolates Draco brought to her the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, as he promised. She grabbed her bag and apparated to their secret place and there she saw him. Standing next to the window, waiting for her, he was hiding something in his hand behind his back but she could not see what it was.

"You came to me!" Draco smiled

Hermione smiled softly and hurried to hug him, but he stopped her.

"Wait, I have something for you …" he blinked "Choose one hand"

"Draco…. " she cried but pointed towards his left hand.

He gave her a chocolate egg and made her eat it. Inside the egg was a beautiful princess cut ring. Her heart stopped

"Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, give me the honour to be my wife and to make me the happiest man alive…."

"Yes!" she screamed and hugged him tightly, her eyes were watering but those were tears from happiness and elation.

"Weasley and Potter gave their blessings, but… even if they didn't, nothing can stop me now, I can't aford to lose you again, you are the most important person in my life Granger!" Draco confessed

"I love you!" Hermione said and kissed him without allowing him to say anything in return.


End file.
